Alvin Hits Dave Seville In His Head With A Rocket And Gets Grounded
Characters Alvin Seville-Brian Simon Seville-Joey Theodore Seville-Young Guy Dave Seville-Eric Ambulance man 1-Dallas Ambulance man 2-Professor Ambulance man 3-Steven Plot Alvin Gets In Big Trouble Transcript In Alvin's room, Alvin Seville had a naughty plan. Alvin: I'm going to hit Dave in the head with a rocket! Hahahahahahaha! But first, I need to sneak off to the junkyard to get some parts for the missile launcher! Alvin went out of his room, and then he got out of the house. He went off to the junkyard, and then he arrived at the junkyard. Later, Alvin entered the junkyard and he was looking at the junk. Then he saw a big box that said 'Free box of random parts - take it if you want'. Alvin: Huh? Then Alvin read the sign on the box. Alvin: 'Free box of random parts - take it if you want'. Wow! It looks like today is my lucky day! This is exactly what I need! I'll take it! Alvin picked up a box and he was ready to construct a missile launcher. Alvin began to construct the missile launcher by using some tools. Soon, Alvin had constructed a missile launcher! Alvin: Yay! The DIY Logic allowed me to build the missile launcher almost instantly! Alvin picked up the missile launcher, and he left the junkyard. Then he went back home. Alvin: Now to find Dave! Then Alvin went off to find Dave Seville. Then he found Dave in the lounge reading a newspaper. Alvin used the missile launcher and he targeted Dave's head. Alvin: Time to launch the rocket from its launcher to hit Dave in the head in 3, 2, 1! Blast off! Alvin launched a rocket from the launcher. The rocket went out of control and it struck Dave in the head. Dave started screaming. Dave: AAAAAAAAAAARGH! Dave collapsed to the ground, and he was dead. Blood spilt all over the floor. Alvin: Hahahahahahahahahahahaha! This is so funny! Just then, Theodore and Simon came, and they were horrified. Theodore: Oh no! Dave! Simon: We can't believe it! He's dead! Someone shot a rocket in his head! Theodore: Let's find someone who is responsible for this. Then Theodore and Simon saw Alvin laughing. Theodore and Simon glared to Alvin. Simon: Alvin, did you do it? Alvin: Um, um, yes, yes I did hit Dave in the head with a rocket. I went to the junkyard and I took the free box of random parts so I can make a missile launcher. Then I got the missile launcher home and I targeted Dave's head. I launched the missile launcher to strike Dave in the head. I just wanted him to be like N Gin from Crash Bandicoot. Theodore: WHAT?! That is not possible! How dare you hit Dave in the head with a rocket?! Now he's dead, thanks to you! Simon: We have the pull the rocket out of Dave's head. Theodore and Simon walked over to Dave's head, and he pulled the rocket out of Dave's head. SPLASH! Blood splashed all over Theodore and Simon. Alvin: Hahahaha! Funny! Simon: Oh no! Dave's head has got a big shot! It's ruined! Theodore: Quick! Put the rocket back in the head! Theodore and Simon put the rocket back in Dave's head. Simon: Alvin, this is all your fault! Now Dave needs to go to the hospital to have a plastic head surgery, because of you! Now we have to pay the hospital bill, thanks to you! Theodore, call the ambulance! Theodore: Right! Theodore: Don't worry, I'll call the ambulance! Theodore picked up Dave's phone, and he called the ambulance. Theodore: Hello, this is Theodore Seville. Alvin shot Dave in the head with a rocket by using a missile launcher. Please take him to the hospital straight away! Bye! Simon: Don't worry, Dave. The ambulance is on the way! Later, the ambulance people came. Ambulance man 1: Don't worry, Dave! We'll take you to the hospital. Ambulance man 2: We'll give you a plastic surgery! Ambulance man 3: Oh no! That man's got a rocket lodged in his head. He's completed injured! Quick, men! Put him on the stretcher! On three! One! Two! Three! Lift! The ambulance men lifted Dave onto the stretcher. Ambulance 1: Let's take him to the hospital together! So the ambulance men carried Dave out of the lounge and they went back to the ambulance. Simon: Thanks to you, Alvin! Now Dave needs to go to the hospital and stay there for a moment! Theodore: That's it, you are grounded, grounded, grounded for a month with no playing Crash Bandicoot games! Go to your room right now! Alvin went to his room, crying. Alvin: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!